starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Unsealing the Past
|fgcolor= |name=Unsealing the Past |prev=Ulnar Mission: Harbinger of Oblivion or Tal'darim Mission: Rak'Shir or Moebius Corps Mission: Templar's Charge |conc= |next=Purification |image=Endion_SC2-LotV-Cncpt.jpg |imgsize=250px |conflict=End War |campaign=''Legacy of the Void'' |date=2506 |place=Endion |result=*Cybros stasis grid deactivated *Zerg hives in immediate area destroyed |battles= |side1= Daelaam Megalith |side2= Amon's Forces *Amon Brood |commanders1= Hierarch Artanis |commanders2= |commanders3= |commanders4= |commanders5= |commanders6= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |forces5= |forces6= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |casual5= |casual6= |client=Fenix |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal=*Escort Megalith to stasis locks (5) *Megalith must survive |optgoal=Destroy power core housing (2) (+10 solarite) |heroes= |mercs= |reward=*Reaver and Havoc unlocked at War Council *Bonus +20 solarite |newchar= |newunit=Colossi |newtech= }} Unsealing the Past is a mission in the campaign of Legacy of the Void, and the second mission in the Purifier storyline. History Background After some deliberation, Hierarch Artanis decided that the ancient Purifiers who had been sealed away on Cybros needed to be reactivated. He thought that with some convincing, they would help him in the war against Amon just as Fenix had. Grand Preserver Rohana was vocally opposed, but Artanis went ahead with the operation. Cybros was in orbit above Endion. On the surface several stasis locks shielded Cybros, and would have to be deactivated in order to reactivate the purifiers. Unfortunately, a large contingent of Amon's zerg broods had infested Endion.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Unsealing the Past (in English). 2015-11-10. Mission Artanis and his forces arrived on the surface to deactivate the stasis field generators. Phase-smith Karax discovered the locks could only be unsealed through a device called the Megalith, which would have to be guided to each stasis lock. Unfortunately, the forests were infested with zerg. Karax activated the facility's colossi in order to cover the Megalith as it moved. Karax uncovered several power cores of incredible size, constructed with solarite components, that would be value for the Spear of Adun s solar core. The Daelaam forces pushed through reinforcing zerg numbers, but eventually the Megalith was escorted to the last lock, freeing Cybros from stasis. Artanis recalled his forces and made his move to Cybros. Walkthrough The goal of this mission is to escort the Megalith to the stasis locks, through heavy zerg defenses. The Megalith is not unarmed, and will fire thermal lances at any zerg it comes across. However, it is still fragile, and cannot be path blocked, so even if the player lacks forces it will move on without them. Colossi are the key to this mission, as is using their ability to scale cliffs and attack out of range of the zerg. However, colossi are fragile, and other forces are necessary to provide a buffer for them. Dragoons, immortals, and sentinels are beneficial here, as they are durable yet high damage and can help take fire for the colossi as they burn through enemy defenses. The bonus objectives are lightly but may take some effort to get as only stalkers and colossi can reach them, so it is best to wait until the Megalith is in stasis before going after them. For the "Termination Protocols" achievement, the player must make the most of the stasis time and be constantly be pushing through the zerg's defenses. These lairs are often hidden to the side of the attack lanes and are well defended, but provided the durable units are constantly being made alongside colossi, the player should be able to destroy them with ease. Spear of Adun abilities like solar lance and time stop will help immensely in pushing through the zerg defenses quickly. Achievements Trivia *This mission hearkens to the plot of ''Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi'', and takes the general theme of disabling the shield generator for an orbiting battlestation above a forest moon, both battlestations having the ability to destroy/purify a world. *A group of dancing creatures similar to Ewoks from the aforementioned Star Wars movie (named Moopy in the map editor) can be found in the southeastern corner of the map.LOTV Unsealing the Past Ewok easter egg Youtube. Accessed 2015-11-24. Another one can be found hiding behind a tree in the northwestern corner of the map, not far from him there is a small fireplace. *A zerg unit, resembling a primal ultralisk, named Indomilisk Rex can be found to the left of the northeastern corner of the map, it is inside energized walls and its description says it is an enhanced strain. It is a reference to Jurassic World's Indominus Rex. References Category:Legacy of the Void missions